1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art and science of horseshoeing, and more particularly, to apparatus that is directly secured to the hoof of a horse, or sandwiched between a conventional horseshoe and the hoof of a horse, for improving traction, spreading shock and concussive forces evenly over the horse's hoof, and/or protecting and/or permitting access to the wound of a horse's hoof. Even more particularly, an apparatus of the invention includes an elastomeric pad, a removable hospital plate, a supportive pump action circulation stimulating pad, traction elements, such as a front toe calk, and/or hoof engagement clips, which provide a positive stop for the elastomeric pad against the hoof and keep the elastomeric pad from sliding relative to the hoof when pressure is applied from forces created by the horse's movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Horseshoes come in a variety of sizes and shapes depending on the type of horse and activity for which the horse is to be engaged. Generally horseshoes are U-shaped and conform to the circumference of the hoof with two branches emanating from the toe area and projecting beyond the heel. Typically, the horseshoe is nailed to the hoof. Every three to five weeks due to the growth of the horse's hoof, the shoe is removed and the hoof trimmed. The shoe can be reused or reset each time until it is worn out. Although iron or metal horseshoes offer protection to the horse's foot, they offer little or no absorption of shock and concussion when the horse moves, especially when carrying a rider. Furthermore, metal shoes wear smooth and provide little traction on many surfaces.
In recent years horseshoes of various plastics and elastomers have been tried. Although they increase the absorption of shock and concussion, they fail to offer proper protection to the horse's hoof because of their lack of stiffness, shapeability and durability. Typically, the better the particular material performs as a shock absorber, the worse its wear characteristics. Further, these shoes have typically wear smooth and as a result traction or grip is lost.
A suitable gripping device which improves the grip between the horse's hoof and the contacting surface and spreading shock over the hoof is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,695, issued Jun. 10, 1997 to Watson, Jr., et al, the specification of which is specifically incorporated herein by reference. While this gripping device is suitable, it has been found that further protection to the horse's hoof from concussive and shock forces would be desirable. Protecting a horse's hoof from physical shock and concussive forces is an important factor with respect to horse involved in racing and other competitive activities.